Harry Potter et la bataille final 2nd Opus
by ZumzZzZzZ
Summary: Après leur départ de Poudlard, Marine et Prescillia tentent de reprendre une vie normal avec leur chéri Harry et Drago ... mais leur vie de moldu et leur rôle de maman les ratrapent peu à peu ... Amour / Jalousie / Haine / Tristesse ... tous se qu'on aime
1. L'amour et l'amitié y a que sa de vraie

**Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient pris fin depuis quelques temps et les garçons ... non les jeunes hommes reprirent leur travail en tant qu'Auror. **

**Marine arrivait en fin de grossesse alors que Hermione était à son 4 mois et que Ginny tentait desespérément d'être au moin au stade grossesse. Bien que les deux dernieres enviées Marine, toutes les 3 c'étaient données le mot pour envié Prescillia qui, depuis 4 mois, pouvait dorloté et cajolé la petite Naomie. **

**Une réunion était prévu chez les Potter et Ginny fut comme d'habitude la première à arriver.**

**-Ben alors tu es pas partis ??? Demanda-t-elle à Harry qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte.**

**-Merci Ginny !!! Moi aussi je suis très content de te voir. Dit Harry faussement énervé avec un sourire en coin.**

**-Oh désolé. Rigola Ginny en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.**

**-Humhum ... Dit une voix derière eux.**

**-Alors Marinette comment sa va ??? Demanda Ginny en accrochant sa veste.**

**-Très bien !!! Mr Harry Potter vous seriez émable de ne pas draguer toutes les filles que vous voyez car se gros ventre ici présent qui m'empeche de vous courir après ne sera pas toujours ici pour vous protegez.**

**-Tu sais que je n'aime que toi. Dit Harry en venant embrassé sa femme.**

**-Ta intéré. Dit cette dernière en rigolant.**

**-Et puis ne t'inquiete pas ... Des que tu l'auras perdu se bout de chou à l'interieur, je t'en referais un ... Dit-il avant de transplaner.**

**-Non mais ... y ménerve quand y fais sa !!!!**

**-Sa lui prend souvent ???**

**-Depuis quelques temps y me rabache sa tous les soirs !!!**

**-nnnaaannnn. Dit Ginny en suivant Marine pour s'assoir au tour de la table.**

**-Oui mais Prescillia ma dit que c'était parce que j'arrivais au terme de ma grossesse et qu'il veut pas et qu'il veut beaucoup d'enfant aussi !!!**

**-Depuis quand elle est Psy ??? Rigola Ginny.**

**-Oh avec toutes les personnes qu'elle voit passé à l'hopital je pense que sens avoir fais des études de psykanalises, elle peut avoir son displome .**

**-Ben en parlant de Prescillia, elle arrive à qu'elle heure ???**

**-Ben vers 4 heures en principe. Le temps qu'elle finisse le boulot et qu'elle amene sa fille chez la mere de Mal ... Drago, sa devrait faire 4h.**

**-Ah oui et sa !!! Tu crois que la mère à Mal... Drago elle est vraiment passé de notre côté ???**

**-A en croire Harry oui !!!**

**-Comment ça, à croire Harry ???**

**-Ben le jour où elle a était retrouvé casiment morte ...**

**-Oué ...**

**-Ben les aurors qui l'ont retrouvé c'était Harry, Ron et Drago !!! Drago était dans un des ces états !!!**

**-Donc elle est définitivement de notre côté ???**

**-Oui et en plus si elle restait avec Lucius Malfoy c'était pour protéger son fils donc maintenant qu'il est du bon côté elle restera avec lui.**

**-Ben d'un côté c'est une bonne nouvelle, on a besoin de main en plus.**

**-Comme tu le dis ... Dit Marine enxieuse.**

**-Oh tkt pas !!! Il fera attention !!! Depuis qu'il te connait il est passé du casse coup qui fonce la tête baissée à celui qui tourna sa langue 7 fois avant de parler.**

**TOC TOC**

**-Ah Hermione. Dit Marine en se levant ouvrir la porte à son ami.**

**La journée se passa très bien et Prescillia arriva peut après Hermione.**

**-Ben tien on t'atentait pas pour avant 4h. Dit Ginny en disant bjr a cete derniere**

**-Mais c'est que tu es gentille avec tous le monde aujourd'hui. Rigola Marine.**

**-Mais je rigolais. Bouda faussement Ginny**

**-Mais moi aussi. Dit Marine en prenant son ami dans ses bras.**

**-Bon alors comment sa se passe Marine ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Ben sava sava ... Dit cette derniere.**

**-Il te dit qui va encore te mettre en cloque. Rigola Hermione**

**-Toujours et j'ai été témoin. Rigola Ginny**

**-Mais Marine me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé toi non plus.**

**-Ben si j'y ai pensé !!!**

**-Et tu l'ai appellerai comment ??? Demanda Hermione curieuse.**

**-Ben avec Harry en avait gardé William, Cedric comme...**

**-Diggory ???**

**-Ouai ensuite on avait Hayden, Jimmy ...**

**-OhOh c'est beau sa . Dit Hermione.**

**-Jack, Samantha, Jessica et Syrielle.**

**-Et ben ... Rigola Ginny**

**-Et tu voudrais quoi un garçon ou une fille ???**

**-Ben on vera y reste un mois encore !!! Rigola Marine**

**-Mais comment tu fais pour pas être tenter ??? Demanda Ginny**

**-Tenter de quoi ???**

**-De demander au docteur si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Rigola Hermione.**

**-Ben c'est Harry qui a voulut mais je vais vous dire un truc... Si je fais comme si sa me toucher pas en faite je suis folle d'impatience de savoir si sa va être un garçon ou une fille. Rigola Marine**

**-Et qu'est ce que tu attent ??? Demanda perplexe Hermione.**

**-Ben en faite c'est Harry qui préféré avoir la surprise parce que si c'est moi qui aurait fais tous un flan pour garder sa secret j'aurai levé le paris et je serais vite aller voir de qu'elle sexe serait mon bout de chou mais vu que c'est Harry je veux pas ... Dit Marine en s'arrétant d'un coup.**

**-Oh qu'est ce qu'y a ??? S'affola Ginny.**

**-Non rien le bébé m'a donné un coup de pied mal placé.**

**-Dans combien de temps tu dois accouché ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Je suis en fin de grossesse Presci !!! Je peux accoucher demain comme dans 3 semaines.**

**-Tu commence à devenir désagréable Marine... Commença Hermione**

**-Et alors ??? Coupa furieusement Marine**

**-Et ben quand tu es désagréable en principe c'est parce que tu as tes règles ...**

**-Mais Hermione c'est pas possible que j'ai mes règles, je... **

**-Quoi encore ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Je ... j'ai perdu les eau. Dit Marine en regardant dans le vide.**

**Il y eu un moment de vide jusqu'à se que Marine crie:**

**-JE SUIS PAS PRETTE !!!**

**-Oh mon dieu !!! Je vais chercher Harry. Dit Hermione en transplanant**

**-Moi je vais faire ta valise. Dit Ginny en transplanant dans la chambre**

**-Allez Marine souffle !!! fou fou fou !!! Dit Prescillia qui voyait sa tous les jours.**

**-Mais tu comprends pas !!! Je suis pas prette.**

**-Ben va falloir que tu le sois et puis arrête de dire des conneries !!! Tu es prette depuis nos 14 ans !!! Déjà tu disait que tu allais mettre au monde un équipe de foot !!! Et puis sens rire depuis que tu es enceinte, on t'a tous acheté des livres sur la maternité.**

**-Oui et alors se petit il aura pas d'habit ni de chambre. Cria-t-elle après une contraction.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !!! Sa chambre sera juste à côté de la votre et il a un lit.**

**-Elle est pas peinte !!! Je vais tuer Potter !! Je lui avais dit qu'on aurait du demander le sexe du petit maintenant qu'on sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, les murs ne sont pas peint, il a pas d'habit ou bleu ou rose !!!**

**Ginny venait de descendre avec un sac qui pesait aparament très lourd.**

**-Ginny elle part pas 1 mois.**

**-Mais pourtant j'ai pris le stricte necessaire.**

**-Bon j'amene sa à l'hopital et je vais préparé ta chambre.**

**-Okay sa marche. **

**-Ginny rassure la elle croit que son bébé va dormir par terre.**

**-Compte sur moi !!!**

**Et Prescillia transplana. Ginny alla se placé devant Marine et lui mit une gifle.**

**-AIE !!! Mais t'y est malade.**

**-Tu te rappelle pas c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avait lu que quand une femme perdait les eau elle commençais à paniquer...**

**-Oui et ???**

**-Et ben tu m'as dit que si tu paniqué fallais que je te donne une bonne claque pour te remettre les idées en place.**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**-Bon et puis de toutes façon des qu'on sera le sexe du bébé on lui achetera des petits habits comme cadeau de bienvenu dans notre grande famille et vu que Ron est le parrain, il peindra la chambre pendant que moi je siroterai du jus.**

**-Du jus???**

**-Oui y parrais que l'alcool diminue les chances d'avoir un enfant.**

**-Alors tu as raison fais tous pour en avoir un .**

**-Au faite Marine ???**

**-Oui ???**

**- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...**

**-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**-J'adore faire sa je suis toujours s'incro avec les contraction.**

**On entendit plusieurs PLOP et les deux amies virent Drago et Ron et Hermione entrain de se disputé.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore tous les deux ?? Demanda Ginny à Drago.**

**-Weasley homme veut pas que Weasley femme transplane.**

**-Et tu pourrais nous appeller par nos noms. Cria Hermione avant de se replonger dans la dispute.**

**-Oui H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E**

**-Ou est Potter ??? Demanda Marine en serrant les dents.**

**-Ah parce que tu l'appelle Potter maintenant ??? Demanda Drago.**

**-Réponds Malfoy !!!**

**-Je croyais qu'on s'appellait par nos prenoms depuis tu t'y es habitué, non ?**

**-JOUE PAS AVEC MES NERFS MALFOY !!! Cria -t- elle**

**-D'accord !!! D'accord tous doux !!! Il est en mission pas besoin de me gueller dessus.**

**-Et moi je vais comment ?? Demanda une Marine rouge.**

**-On t'enmene à l'hopital. Dit Ron en prenant le bras de Marine et en transplanant.**

**Arriver à l'hopital, Prescillia les attendait assise sur un brancard regardant sa montre, quand elle vit Ron et Marine arrivaient elle poussa le brancard vers eux.**

**-Non de dieux !!! Sa fais un quart d'heure que je vous attend !!! Et ou est Harry ??? **

**-En mission !!! Informa Ron**

**-Je vais mourir ??? Demanda Marine en regardant le brancard.**

**-Mais non. Rigola Prescillia**

**-Je te rappelle que toi tu es parti en fauteil roulant !!!**

**-Mais moi j'allais pas acoucher dans les minutes à venir !!!**

**-Non mais il est pas question que j'accouche avant que Harry arrive.**

**-Ben va bien falloir que tu fasse avec parce que le bout de choux arrive.**

**-Et toi !!! Dit elle en regardant son ventre. Tu bouge pas, papa est pas là.**

**Après avoir exposé le pour et le contre ... non après que les contractions de Marine devenèrent beaucoup plus proche les une des autres, les mèdecins la forcèrent à s'assoire et Prescillia la gronda en lui disant qu'elle faisait peur au patient !!!**

**De son côté, Ron après avoir laisser Marine entre de bonne main, partit à la recherche de Harry. Après un 1/4 d'heure de recherche Ron commença à stréssé :**

**-Mais où il est ??? Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure s'il rate l'accouchement !!! Non d'un scrout farcie ou est il ???**

**-Tu parle tous seul maintenant ??? Dit une voix derière lui.**

**-Non de dieu Harry !!! Marine est entrain d'accoucher.**

**Le sourire de Harry s'effaca et il transplana suivit de Ron. Arriver à l'hopital tous les deux se dirigèrent vers Prescillia qui les attendaient.**

**-Non mais c'est pas possible Harry.**

**-Oui je sais je suis en retard !!! Mais comment tu voulais que je sache qu'elle allait acoucher ???**

**-Bon ben bouge toi !!! Je vais à la salle d'attente. Dit Ron en changeant de direction.**

**-Bon aller vite viens. Dit Prescillia en lui prenant le bras pour qu'il aille plus vite.**

**-Alors ou en sont les nouvelles ???**

**-Ben elle fait que de crier sur tous le monde !!! Et elle guelle déjà sur ton enfant !!!!**

**-Elle a ausser ??? Rigola Harry.**

**-Oh c'est de ta faute !!! Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait pas que son enfant sorte je lui ai dis que sa faisait un tous petit peu mal et que sa allait.**

**-Et elle ta répondu quoi ??? Demanda Harry qui courrait derière elle maintenant.**

**-Que si je voulais souffrir faller que j'essaye le mariage avant de parler. Rigola la jeune femme.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle stérélisé, Harry commençait à avoir la pression au son de la voix de Marine. Prescillia avait remarquer qu'il devenait blanc et lui lança un vanne à la tête.**

**-Allez Don Juan. 5 minutes de plaisir, 18 ans de malheureux.**

**-C'est moldu sa ???**

**-Ben ouais banane !!!**

**-Je hais les citations de moldus. Dit Harry en rentrant dans le bloc sous les rires de son ami.**

**-Madame Potter, le bébé arrive il va falloir poussé. Dit l'aide soignante.**

**-Tant que Harry sera pas là, se bébé ne sortira pas !!!**

**-Je suis là cheri !!! Dit Harry**

**-Et bien monsieur Potter, on vous attendait. Dit l'aide soignant soulagé.**

**Harry s'approcha d'elle et il reçu une belle gifle de sa femme.**

**-Non mais sa va pas ??? Demanda Harry en se tenant la joue.**

**-Sa fais Une demi heure que je t'attend.**

**-Je suis désolé. Dit Harry en prenant la main de Marine et en l'embrassant.**

**-Bon sava je te pardone. Dit Marine avant de repousé un cris.**

**Sa faisait maintenant une demi heure que Ron attendait dans la salle d'attente et il commençait à légerement stréssé. Prescillia était venu le voir des l'entrée de Harry dans le bloc et lui avait dit qu'elle avait vu Marine donné une gifle monumentale à Harry se qui le fit beaucoup rire. Marine allait donc bien ... c'était peut être le bébé ... Il resta la a se pausser des questions avant qu'on le sorte de ses pensé. C'était Harry, le sourire béa sur le visage.**

**-William Thibaud Potter, 2,5 kilo 52 cm. Dit Harry.**

**Ron s'approcha d'Harry et les deux amis se firent une forte accolade.**

**-Tu dors ou se soir ??? Demanda Ron.**

**-Je vais tous préparé pour le petit.**

**-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ???**

**-Pourquoi pas !!! Après tous tu es parrain.**

**La nuit était tombé depuis de longues heures et les deux jeunes hommes prirent un dernier verre de wisky pur feu avant que Ron rentre enfin chez lui.**

**-Alors ??? Demanda Hermione le sentant s'allonger à côté d'elle**

**-William Thibaud Potter, 2,5 kilo 52 cm.**

**-Il est pas trop maigre ???**

**-D'après les infermiere tous va bien.**

**-C'est l'etentiel alors.**

**Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Hermione le repoussa.**

**-Quoi ??? Demanda se dernier**

**-Tu pu l'alcool.**

**Ron se rallongea et regarda le plafond. Merci Harry.**

**Prescillia après être passé voir Marine et le petit William rentra chez elle où Drago l'attendait entraint de feuilleter un journal, une tasse de café à la main.**

**-Tu m'as attendu ??? Demanda Prescillia en embrassant son homme.**

**-Ben oui comme tous les soirs. **

**-Non tous les soirs tu m'attends dans le lit la télé allumé ... tu ne serais pas un peu curieu ???**

**-Bon d'accord. Qu'elle vermine les Potter ont mis au monde ???**

**-Drago !!! Dit Prescillia en le tapant. **

**-Tu sais que c'est de l'amour !!! Rigola Drago.**

**-Ouais ... Ouais !!! Alors la vermine s'appelle William.**

**-J'espère que ma fille le battra au quidditch.**

**-DRAGO !!!**

**-Je rigole.**


	2. Quand il faut quitter les siens

**La venu du petit William faisait des jaloux du côté de la petite Naomie qui avait toujours eu beaucoup d'attention étant la premiere. On arrivait au mois d'avril et les deux petits monstres avaient 6 et 4 mois. La petite Naomie du haut de ses 6 mois tapé discrètement son cousin sens qu'on la voye car malgrée son jeune âge, la petite Malfoy était une serpentard jusqu'au coude. **

**-Mais c'est que ma fille est rusée. Dit un jour Drago en voyant Naomie piqué le lait de son cousin.**

**-Drago !!! Gronda Prescillia.**

**-Ah c'est ta fille. Dit Drago en partant dans son bureau.**

**-Ta fille !!! Ta fille !!! Que quand sa t'arrange. Naomie Malfoy. Grondra Prescillia en regardant sa fille. **

**La petite fille tourna les yeux vers sa mère et la regarda.**

**-Tu ne pique pas le lait à ton cousin et tu ne le tape pas !!! Tu as compris ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**La petite fille tapa dans ses mains en rigolant.**

**-Tu as 6 mois comment tu pourrais me comprendre.**

**-C'est une MALFOY pas une WEASLEY !!!**

**-Espèce d'IMATURE.**

**-Un IMATURE que tu aime je te rappelle.**

**-Alors épouse moi !!!**

**Elle entendit une pille de livre tombé et un Drago blanc sortir.**

**-Pardon ??**

**-Tu m'as bien entendu Drago.**

**-Je ... et bien ... je ...**

**PLOP**

**-Prescillia !!!**

**-Oui Marine ??? Demanda cette dernière.**

**-A te voilà. Dit Marine en arrivant.**

**-Tu peux pas taper ??? Demanda Drago.**

**-Pourquoi tapé quand on a les clé ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Parce qu'elle a les clé ??? Depuis quand elle a les clé ???**

**-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ??? Demanda Prescillia qui rigolait à chaque fois que Drago et Marine se comportait de cette façon.**

**-Ohoh mon bébé. Dit Marine en allant embrassé son fils.**

**-Bon t'accouche ??? Demanda Drago en roulant des yeux**

**-Moi non c'est déjà fais par contre Hermione elle oui !!!**

**-Quoi ?!?!? Dirent Prescillia et Drago en meme temps.**

**-Mais Granger devait pas acouché en Juin ??? Demanda Drago**

**-H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, Drago !!! HERMIONE.**

**-Oui donc Hermione ne devait pas accoucher en Juin ???**

**-Oui mais bon je pense que avec sa fause couche si avancé sa à pauser des problèmes au niveau de son bassin.**

**Haouch fut le seul mot que Drago pu sortir.**

**-Bon apart sa Dumbledord veut nous voir. Informa Marine**

**-Tu crois que c'est pas rapport à l'ordre ?? **

**-Je croyais que tant que les petits étaient ... petits vous ne resteriez à la maison.**

**-Bon ben on vera bien. Dit Marine en transplanant.**

**-Drago tu garde les petits. Dit Prescillia en transplanant elle aussi.**

**-Mais ... Dit Drago.**

**Il se retourna vers les deux enfants qui avaient toujours les yeux ronds en voyant leur mère disparaitre de cette façon.**

**-Allez les monstres on va faire un petit dodo. Dit-il en ballant.**

**Les deux jeunes femmes avaient transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard et elles entrerent. Quand elles traversèrent le parc une certaine nostalgie régné dans l'air. Les cris d'étudiant manqué à se décors. Elles arrivèrent ensuite dans le chateau et se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledord où se dernier toujours dans son cadre les attendait.**

**-Marine & Prescillia asseyaient vous.**

**-Monsieurs il existe pas un sortilège pour vous rendre la vie ??? Demanda Marine.**

**-Un vivant peut mourir mais un mort de peut pas vivre.**

**-Okay ... Dit Prescillia en regardant Marine. Vous nous avez fais venir pourquoi ?**

**-Et bien je dois vous apprendre que vous allez devoirs quitter vos familles pendant le mois de juin**

**-Ah la blague !!! C'était la blagounette de la journée. Murmura Marine**

**-Vous allez devoir aller dans vos anciens lycées pour avoir votre bac.**

**-Mais on peut pas faire sa en restant chez nous ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Malheureusement non car en allant au lycée où des mangemorts doivent être **

**placé vous risquez de faire repéré vos maisons en rentrant tous les soirs chez vous.**

**-Moi, j'ai une meilleure idée ... et si j'allais pas passer mon bac.**

**-Malheureusement Marine tu y es obligé par la loi des moldus et pour devenir journaliste tu as besoin de se diplome en plus de beaucoup d'autre.**

**-OhOhOh**

**-Désolé les filles pour cette nouvelle mais vous allez devoir faire avec. Je vais devoirs vous laisser, on me demande au ministère. Prenez bien soin de vous. Dit il sens laisser le temps au deux jeunes femme de parler.**

**-La poisse !!! Dit Marine en se levant.**

**Les semaines passèrent et Marine et Harry rendèrent beaucoup de visite au Weasley car Harry était le parrain du petit Jimmy et que Ron était le parrain du petit William. **

**Le 1 Juin arriva et Harry essayait de réveiller Marine.**

**-Aller Marine debout.**

**-Non je veux pas. Dit Marine en se calant dans les bras de Harry bien au chaud.**

**-Non mais c'est quoi se caprice Madame Potter.**

**-Mais Harry je veux pas vous laisser !!!**

**-Aller Marine c'est qu'un mois.**

**Marine se decida a se lever pris les valises et fut accompagné de son mari et de son fils jusqu'a la porte.**

**-Mon amour de ma vie, j'espère que tu attendras maman avant de marché.**

**William se mit à taper fort dans ses bras et à crié "Maman" a tu-tete.**

**-Et toi ta pas intéré de marché avec une autre fille que moi.**

**-Mais oui ne t'inquiete pas petite jalouse.**

**Après avoir embrassé une derniere fois son mari et son fils elle partie le coeur lourd en faisant transplané ses valises dans l'appartement qu'elle allait avoir en commun elle et Prescillia et se rendit au lycée. Arriver au lycée, elle demanda le nom de sa classe et l'emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la salle de cours demandé.**

**Arriver devant la salle 109, 8 furies lui tombèrent dessus.**

**-MARINE EST DE RETOURS. Cria Andrina qui lui faisait pleins de bisous.**

**-Et sa va je suis pas morte. Rigola Marine contente de revoir ses amies.**

**-Tu rigole ou quoi ??? Demanda Alice**

**-Sa fais un ans qu'on ne ta pas revu !!! Informa Chloé.**

**-Bon laisser la parler ... Bon alors tu me raconte tous de A à Z . Dit Laura**

**-Je suis sur que tu es parti pour un mec. Rigola Carolane.**

**-Elle n'est pas toi. Dit Marine.B**

**-J'adore comme tu l'as casse. Rigola Justine**

**-Tu vois rien n'a changer ici. Dit Lindsay.**

**-Je vois sa. Rigola Marine.**

**-Marinette. Dirent des voix derière elle.**

**-Jean, Lucie, Laurene. Vous m'avez manquer. Dit Marine en leurs faisant la bisse.**

**-Dit donc toi va falloir que tu nous raconte tous. Dit serieuse Lucie**

**-Ouais Ouais. Mais vous avez été tous dans la même classe depuis la 2nde ??? Demanda Marine qui voulait changer de conversation.**

**-Exacte !!! Dit Jean**

**-Et ta raté quelques choses. Rigola Laurene.**

**-Ah bon quoi ???**

**-Alice et moi en sort ensemble depuis 1 ans. Dit un jeune blond en prenant la dénomé Alice dans ses bras.**

**-QUOI ?!?!? Bastien et Alice sortent ensemble et moi je rate sa ??? je suis maudite. Dit Marine en se tapant la tête avec sa main.**

**Tous le monde se mit à rigolé et Marine fut vraiment contente de retrouver ses anciens ami(e)s bien que son mari, son fils, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Prescillia et même Drago lui manquait.**

**Les jeunes gens étaient à la moitiée du mois de Juin est la Terminal ES 9 c'était retrouvé dans le hall et cc'était assise dans le rond qui leurs servait de banc pour réviser leurs examens sous le regard serieux de Prescillia quand elle passait par là quand des rires d'enfants se firent entendre.**

**-Je me languis d'être père. Dit Bastien en regardant avec envie Alice.**

**-Moi aussi bébé mais pas maintenant je me sens jeunes. Rigola cette dernière.**

"**MAMAN" cria la voix du bébé. Marine voulut voir le petit bout de choux qui devait être très mignion. Qu'elle petit enfant ne serait pas beau a croquer. Elle pausa son livre sur les genoux à Jean et vu William devant la porte d'entré sa main dans celle de son père. Son petit William ... Son William.**

**-MAMAN . Répéta le petit garçon avant de lacher la main de son père pour marcher petit pas par petit pas vers sa mère.**

**La jeune femme voulut crié à Harry de retenir le petit mais il lui fit un signe de la main. Marine se leva et s'accroupit non loin de son fils et quand son fils fut asser proche d'elle, elle le prit d'en ses bras.**

**-Maman. Dit William en se calant contre la poitrine de sa mère.**

**-C'est que mon bébé est un homme maintenant. Dit Marine en regardant Harry s'approcher.**

**-Comme tu le dis. Rigola Harry en l'embrassant.**

**-Bon ben je vais te présenter au tous le monde vu que tu es la.**

**-D'accord.**

**Tous les adolescents avaient la bouche ouverte. Ce petit garçon avait appellé Marine maman.**

**-Alors Harry tous le monde !!! Tous le monde Harry mon mari !!!**

**Pam !!! Un autre coup sur la tête.**

**-Et donc sa c'est ton fils. Dit Chloé la main fébrile vers le petit être.**

**-Oui tu veux le prendre ??? Demanda Marine.**

**-Avec plaisir . Dit Chloé après avoir repris de couleur.**


	3. Reunion a la demande

**Le mois passa très vite, au plus grand soulagement de Marine et Prescillia et elles eurent leurs bacs avant mension assez bien. Pour feter cette grande nouvelle, les Malfoy avaient invité leurs ami(e)s pour feter sa.**

**-Ma Ginny !!! Je suis tellement contente. Dit Marine qui venait d'apprendre que Ginny était enceinte de 5 mois et qu'elle serait la futur marraine.**

**-Et on était deux!!! Rigola Seamus.**

**-Oui mon seamus !!! Je suis contente pour toi aussi. Dit Marine en lui pinçant les joues.**

**Les jeunes gens entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et Prescillia apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

**-Voilà, elle s'est enfin endormi. Dit Prescillia**

**-Tu aurais du la laisser avec nous !!! Dit Drago**

**-Oui au moin après pendant une semaine elle va vouloir s'endormir à minuit tous les soirs !!! Et puis je suis la mere c'est moi qui fixe les règles nan mais oh !! Tu te rend compte si à 8 mois elle nous fait sa sa va être quoi après.**

**-Ta tous a fais raison. Dit Hermione.**

**-Bon écoutez moi j'ai un truc a faire. Dit Drago en se levan et en se mettant à genoux devant Prescillia. Tu veux m'épousé ???**

**Plus un bruit parcouru la maisonette. Drago Malfoy avait enfin dit en publique et à la concerné de l'épousé.**

**-Bien sur!!! Cria Prescillia après lui avoir sauté dans les bras.**

**-Au futur marié. Dit Harry en levant son verre.**

**-Au futur marié. Dirent les autres en coeur.**

**Après avoir bu les verres dédiés au futurs marié, un craquement se fit entendre dans le couloir devant la porte d'entré et deux têtes rousses se firent voir.**

**-Fred ?! George ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Demanda Marine surprise de le voir arriver si tard.**

**Harry eu un pincement au coeur en voyant sa femme se soucier des jumeaux. Pas qu'il ne les aprecié pas, non loin de là, tous les weasley étaient des personnes de bons coeurs. Mais se qui le chagriné c'est que quelques jours avant leur sompteux voyage Marine avait avouer avoir eu un petit faible pour Fred et bien qu'elle lui avait dit que son coeur était tout à lui, son ego en avait pris un coup pensant qu'il avait été le seul sorcier à touché son coeur.**

**-Nous avons eu de nouvelles informations. Dit George beaucoup trop serieu aux yeux de son petit frère et de sa soeur.**

**-George vas-tu nous laisser la sens rien de plus ???**

**-Tout d'abord allons, au QG. Dit George en transplanant.**

**-Et pour les enfants ??? Demanda Seamus.**

**-Oui tu as raison, Seamus, c'est leur pour toi de dormir. Dit Fred avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.**

**-Je te rappelle que mon mari est maintenant majeur et qu'il bosse autant que toi si se n'est plus. Dit sévèrement Ginny.**

**-D'accord, je ne referais plus cette erreur bien que sa va être trop tentant.**

**-Alors Fred, on fait quoi ??? Demanda Hermione.**

**-Minerva veut voir tous les aurors et participant de l'ordre et ...**

**-Depuis quand tu l'appelle Minerva ?!? S'informa Ron.**

**-On s'en fou Ronald !!! Continue Fred !!! Ordona Prescillia**

**-On s'en fou !!! On s'en fou parle pour toi. Dit Ron gagnant le regard noir de la jeune fille.**

**-Je vais te répondre, si je l'appelle Minerva c'est parce qu'elle me la demander !!! D'après elle nous sommes la nouvelle génération des resistants, se qui prendront leurs suite dans quelques années, donc nous devons plutôt nous tutoyer et être uni plutôt que de se formaliser avec des phrases de politesse.**

**-Bien tu es content Ron ?!? On peut passer à autres choses ?!? Demanda Ginny.**

**Ron la regarda méchamment et prefera aller rejoindre son fils.**

**-Bon donc où j'en étais ?!?!? Ah oui !!! Donc voilà Minerva veut voir tous les aurors et les participants de l'Ordre mais ...**

**-Bien sur il y a toujours des mais !!! Marona Marine.**

**-Appart Prescillia, dont cette réunion la concerne au plus grand point, toutes les autres jeunes femmes ayant un enfant ne peuvent participer à la réunion.**

**-Quoi ?!?!? Demanda Hermione estomaquer.**

**-Il en est pas question !!! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous soyons, nous, les femmes, en retraient ??? Non de dieu, sa a était abolit sa non ???**

**-Oué moi je vais pouvoir y allait. Dit Ginny en tirant la langue.**

**-Ah non !!! Minerva m'a laisser une note en précisant bien que tu n'as pas le droit de bouger. Oh faite félicitation ma chère petite soeur !!! Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de te le dire. Dit-il en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras.**

**-Donc comme à chaque fois nous restons derière c'est bien sa ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Exactement !!! Vous avez des enfants !!! Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe d'eux non ??**

**-Mais d'habitude on les couche dans une chambre du QG !!! Informa Hermione.**

**-Oui mais là il y aura beaucoup trop de monde !!! Les petits seront sur-exité, Rogue va encore maroné ... Il y aura plus de bien que de mal tu le sais bien !!!**

**-Oui tu as sens doute raison !!! Dit Marine.**

**-Bon et bien allons y !!! Dit Ron en donnant Jimmy à sa mère et transplana.**

**-Bien bon Prescillia va à la réunion !!! Je vais chercher ma fieulle et je l'amene chez moi.**

**-Et moi je ferme votre appartement et je fille. Dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers les fenètres.**

**-Bon et bien moi je vais y aller. Dit Marine**

**-M'arrone pas Marinette !!! Il y aura d'autre réunion. Dit Seamus**

**-Oui tu as sens doute raison. Allez Hop. Dit – elle en prenant son fils.**

**-Je t'espliquerais tous demain ne m'attend pas. Dit Harry en embrassant sa femme.**

**-D'accord. Dit Marine en tenant bien son fils et en calant le sac de couchage sur son épaule avant de transplaner a son tour.**

**-Bon et bien, on y va. Dit Seamus suivit des deux jumeaux et de Drago.**

**Prescillia attendit que les filles se retrouvent dans la salle à manger, embrassa sa fille et remercia ses amies avant de partir elle aussi pour cette réunion.**

**-Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Dit Rogue en voyant enfin arriver Prescillia.**

**-Maintenant que Mademoisselle Perez est arrivé pouvons-nous commencer la réunion ??? Demanda Maugrey à Minerva.**

**-Bien sur !!! Donc si nous vous avons convoquer c'est pour trois raisons concrèttent. Tout d'abord, nous devons être beaucoup plus prudent au niveau de se que nous racontons en dehors des réunions. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui sont nos amies des autres.**

**-Oui sa nous le savons. Mais pourquoi avoir fais convoquer autant de monde ??? Demanda impatiemment Drago qui se décontracta au contact de la main de Prescillia.**

**-J'y arrive Monsieur Malfoy !!! Le second point n'est autre que la protection des Potter. Voldemort ne cesse de chercher des indices pour pouvoirs détruire cette famille. Potter vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la réunion.**

**-Bien Madame. Dit Harry en se demandant si tous celà aller cesser un jour.**

**-Et enfin, je me devais de vous avertirs que le seigneur des ténèbres à confectioné un tous nouveau sort. Il se sert du sang de ses victimes et il peu les controler à distance les fessant souffrir comme s'il resevait un doloris. Il n'a besoin que d'une goutte de sang pour pouvoir utiliser se nouveau "pouvoir"...**

**La suite de la réunion fut envisageable à l'avance. Toutes les personnes participant à cette réunion c'était lever en même temps, aboyer son point de vu . . . Les 4 jeunes hommes se regardèrent et prirent le chemin du salon où se trouvaient l'arbre chronologique des Black.**

**-Appart se sort, on n'a pas vraiment appris quelques choses. Dit Neville qui, en avant vu partir Drago, Harry, Seamus et Ron, les avait suivit.**

**-Comme tu le dis si bien, mon chers ami. Dit Seamus.**

**-Je suis contente de vous voir réunis. J'ai à parler à Monsieur Drago et à Monsieur Potter mais Monsieur Finnigean, Weasley et Londubat je vous pris de rester !!! Dans quelques temps quand le seigneur des ténèbres sera que vous être proche de la famille Malfoy et de la famille Potter, ils s'attaqueront surement à la votre aussi.**

**Le professeur Macgolagal attendit que les jeunes hommes s'assirent et commença son esplication.**


End file.
